Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a firmware update method applied to an electronic device; in particular to firmware update method which can be interrupted.
Description of the Related Art
Driven by user requirements, more and more electronic devices, especially handheld or portable electronic devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet PCs or Ultra Mobile PCs (UMPCs), comprise various peripherals such as a video camera, for improving user convenience.
Generally, the firmware data of a peripheral device is stored in a non-volatile storage unit, such as Flash ROM, and is released with the hardware device. However, when the peripheral device is released, the manufacturer or developer will usually provide firmware with each new version, for fixing the bugs of the original version or providing new features. In some devices, the updating process of the firmware cannot be interrupted. The firmware will fail or the updating process needs to be restarted when the updating process is interrupted.